KonohaCon 07
by ZheM
Summary: It's time for the annual Konoha anime convention and Sasuke needs the perfect costume, according to Naruto.


Konoha really should have a yearly anime convention.

* * *

**KonohaCon '07**

**ZzZ**

"Who the hell are you supposed to be, dobe?"

Naruto looked at the brunette like he was an idiot. He gestured to his long red coat and heavily gelled hair. "I'm Vash, you ass," he replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke snorted and shook his head before noticing how the blond was eyeing him. "What," he asked, suddenly worried about the expression on the other genin's face.

Naruto placed his hands on his hips and frowned. Sasuke thought it was a cute picture if one ignored the blond in question.

"Where's your costume, teme?"

The brunette glared at the familiar insult and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would I need a costume?"

"It's an anime convention. Anime convention, people dress up." Naruto gestured to his own getup and pointed at his teammate. "People will think you're an idiot if you don't wear a costume…." He suddenly smiled widely. "I know a perfect costume!!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in trepidation. Anything that could get Naruto so excited would be bad for his health. He mentally sighed before asking the question Naruto was waiting for. "What?" The Uchiha tried to keep his discomfort to himself when Naruto's smile widened comically.

"You can go as Wolfwood!" He nodded proudly to himself as though it was the greatest idea Naruto had ever had. Sasuke figured he had probably had worse.

"Who?"

"Maybe Sakura-chan will go as Meryl and I can get her to follow me around the convention…."

"Who is Wolfwood?"

"I bet people would want us to pose for them and…" he trailed off when Sasuke smacked him on the back of the head.

"Who is Wolfwood, you idiot," Sasuke managed to get out between clenched teeth.

Naruto frowned, "You don't know who Nicholas D. Wolfwood is?" He shook his head as though the dark-haired teen was the idiot. "Do you even watch anime?"

"Would I ask an idiot like you if I didn't know? Idiot…."

The blond nodded as though he was planning something before he went to dig something out of his closet. He shoved his prize at the other boy and waited for a response.

Sasuke looked down at the clothes in his arms before looking back at Naruto. "Where do you get all this?"

"I buy it, duh," he snorted as though this too should be obvious. "I was thinking about going as Wolfwood until I found this coat in one of the shops in River Country. The choice was out of my hands after that. Besides," he finished with a smile. "You've got the hair for Wolfwood."

"Who is Wolfwood?!"

Naruto sighed loudly, clearly getting tired of his teammate's inquiries. "Nicholas D. Wolfwood is Vash's friend, partner, and in the end, sort of enemy. Well, not really but yeah… Kind of…" He looked down and frowned in thought. "You know, some fanfiction authors write them as lovers." The blond shrugged as though this was something he often ignored. "They always ignore Vash and Meryl and Wolfwood and Milly…."

He continued babbling something about Sakura going as Meryl and missed the considering expression on Sasuke's face. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke pulling his own shirt up over his head. "What are you doing??"

Sasuke looked at him like he was the idiot he thought Naruto was and shrugged. "Getting into costume, what else?"

Naruto nodded and turned to busy himself with strapping on the boots that went with his costume. When he turned around he was surprised to see Sasuke standing there with a smirk in all his Uchiha/Wolfwood glory. All he needed was a gun or four and a big cross full of mercy. He smiled at the image in his head before giving Sasuke an appreciative once over. "That costume suits you."

He would have blushed, but he was an Uchiha and it seemed obvious that he would look good in whatever he chose to wear. "Whatever." He grabbed the blond and started pulling him toward the door.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you think Sakura would dress up like Meryl if I asked her to?"

The brunette didn't mention that their female teammate was more likely to dress up as whoever that Milly person was. He just smacked Naruto again and shoved him through the door, ready to meet the public and a few screaming fangirls.

**ZzZ**

* * *

_is lonely, therefore begs for reviews. ; )_


End file.
